Just the Beggining revised
by neon45blue
Summary: sorry the titles are so confusing


"Hurry, Darin, grab your sister," his mother cried as the thunder of horses drew nearer as the English approached the small Scottish village. Darin reached down and pulled his ten year old sister onto the saddle with him.

"Where's father?" Ailsa cried once she was situated in front of Darin in the saddle.

"Hush, child," their mother said, "he is gathering men for a resistance. Robin, take her to your Aunt Lettie's. Do you know where that is?"

Darin knew, if only vaguely. "Why can't I go fight with father?"

"Because you are only fifteen. Besides I need you to take care of your sister. Now, ride!" With tears streaming down her face, she smacked the horse and watched as her children rode, she hoped, to safety.

Darin trotted through the town, fearing to gallop else he hit one of the scurrying villagers that ran here and there like chickens when a fox was in the coop. The air was electrified with the panic and tears of the parents sending their children away as fast as they could. Horses and wagons raced past him with people shuffling here as fast as possible to clear a path.

"Hello, Darin," a voice said from next to him. He looked over and saw Devlin riding his own steed with a big grin on his face, his eyes alight with excitement. "Fine day for a ride don't you think?"

Darin frown at his friend and said, "We'd better hurry." Then he broke into a gallop. Devlin followed and both rode neck and neck all the way to a distant hill that overlooked the village.

They stopped and turned to look down. The town was ablaze, smoke rose to the sky. They could hear the distant clamor of fighting and the strained voices of men meeting their death.

"What have we done that this fate should befall us? Why can't the English just keep to themselves?" Darin said angrily.

Darin looked over to Devlin who had sighed deeply without a word. Darin knew he was thinking about Greyson, the man who'd cared for him since he was found abandoned on the man's doorstep.

"He told me to go," Devlin said half to himself. "I wanted to stay and fight. He told me I was too young. I'm fifteen, for goodness sake. I saw Faolan join the men and he's just turned sixteen." He was raising his voice now. He frowned, sending his dark brown eyebrows practically into his nose. "It's just not fair!"

A silence followed. Darin didn't know what to say. He looked at Devlin. His friend sat rigid in the saddle. The veins in his neck were strained. Darin knew that it took every ounce of common sense to hold him from flying back to the village in full gallop.

They watched the town burn to the ground. Ailsa silently cried until dusk when she fell asleep against Darin's chest. It was almost dark when they decided to camp out for the night. Devlin laid out a blanket and helped Darin ease Ailsa out of the saddle. Darin got down and unsaddled Brouillard. Devlin did the same for Elanor. Ailsa slept peacefully.

Darin however didn't. After Devlin fell asleep, Darin crept away up and over the hill. He headed for his village. All was silent now. The crisp night wind had swept away most of the smoke but the village was still just a haze until you were practically in the central of it. Darin looked from side to side and saw the charred remains of houses he had grown up with. He passed by Greyson's forge. It was empty and black.

As he drew near the center of the town where his house was he saw a man's body, pierced by a spear, sprawling on the ground. He turned away as his stomach wrenched out the lunch he had had that very afternoon. He tried to keep his eyes away from the sight as he drew near his house.

All that was left was the frame. He picked his way to were the kitchen was. There he found what he had hoped he would not. His mother lay in the ashes, her pale skin scorched. Her throat was slashed open and was caked with dried blood. Darin felt anger swell up in him. He cried out until his voice was hoarse, not caring who heard him. He knelt by her as he was overwhelmed with sadness. What would he tell Ailsa?

Tears stung his eyes as he left the village. When he returned, Devlin was up.

"Where've you been?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They're all," Darin gasped the word out, "gone."


End file.
